Better with you
by ghostgirl02
Summary: ¿Quien dice que la vida en pareja es facil?...un fic basado en la serie de TV better with you...AU...MinosXocc,HypnosXocc,AiorosXocc...mi primera historia!  better with you- "hasta que el amor nos separe"


**Mi primera historia espero que les guste!...perdon por las faltas de ortografia u.u...**

_**Better with a email**_

Hace ya varios años que Arissa Halliwell y Minos Suvari tenían 9 años de conocerse vivían juntos pero a uno daban el siguiente paso…el MATRIMONIO...Si...Ninguno de los tenía la valentía suficiente para proponérselo…pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar…

-una cena…-preguntaba una joven de cabellos castaño claro…

-si...Al parecer Nubia tiene algo importante que decir...-decía un peli plata mientras se acomodaba la camisa. En ese momento se escucha el timbre

-oh oh oh el correo llego-dice emocionada y sale corriendo abrir la puerta.

-por que de repente sentí que estaba en un programa infantil…-mientras salía al la sala-que te emociona del correo…-sin comprender a su novia

-es como un juego divertido nunca sabes lo que sucederá…-muy divertida-cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, oh postal…de mi dentista. Minos la observa desde la concina

-deberás que disfrutas el correo.-abre la puerta del refrigerador-no me gusta que estés tan emocionada por las cosas que son tontas

Arissa aun continua revisando el correo-no es tonto ya te dije es divertido es como ser santa… solo que todos los días son navidad-dice ilusionada

-sentándose en el desayunador-sí, pero santa trae felicidad y regalos, no tristeza y deudas-sirviéndose jugo-nombra una cosa buena que hallas recibido del correo-bebiendo el jugo

-claro que te puedo nombrar una… ¿has escuchado sobre una persona llamada…George Clooney?-con la mano en la cintura-Minos la observa extrañado

Flash back….

No puede ser, no puede ser no puede ser…respondió a mi carta-una arissa de 16 años decía emocionada-oh…hay un cabello.-abraza el cabello y brinca por toda la sala…

Fin del flash back

Suspirando-aun lo tengo es…tan suave y sedoso…-aun suspira, mientras Minos la observa con cara de "eres rara"

-sabes eso es asqueroso…-haciendo a un lado su desayuno…la oji azul se sienta a su lado-

-y así fue como mi aventura romántica dio inicio…-se sirve un poco de cereal…-

-y no se ha ido…sabes el correo tuvo sus días…al igual que los carruajes, los dientes de madera y los piratas…pero ya existe algo llamado internet…-comiendo una rebanada de pan tostado

-está bien, comprendo...este es el momento de la enseñanza...tendré que impresionarte con el correo…-con una sonrisa seductora

-no, no podrás…-tomando otra rebana de pan y untándole mantequilla

-RETO ACEPTADO…-emocionada levanta el brazo-pero ya verás al final de la semana te escuchare decir…" el correo es fantástico y tan emocionante"-imitando la voz y los ademanes de Minos

-de hecho de niño ya lo dije…cuando vi a un poni con un castor sobre el lomo…mientras le ganaba a mi hermana una carrera atreves del país sobre un scooter…-bebiendo jugo

-eso sí es increíble…-muy asombrada

-si lástima que todo fue un sueño…-riendo mientras arissa lo observa molesta.

-BWY-

En la oficina de Minos

-claro que tengo mucho trabajo-decía mientras hablaba por teléfono y hacia una bolita de papel-si mama claro que iremos arissa y yo estaremos puntuales-mientras encesta en el bote de basura-hasta más tarde adiós…-cuelga…-bien tendré que romper mi record-haciendo más bolitas de papel

En el preescolar donde arissa trabajaba

-buenos días señorita arissa-decía una pequeñita mientras entraba al salón

-buenos días sunny-con una sonrisa

-y ahora por que tan contenta…acaso Minos y tu tuvieron una noche salvaje…-reía una rubia de ojos miel

-LIA!...claro que no…solo que le daré una lección a Minos acerca del correo…-con una sonrisa triunfante

Observándole como si su amiga estuviera loca…-y que harás…-preguntando

-mira…-le muestra uno de sus pies sin zapatillas la oji miel solo niega con la cabeza…

-por qué no tienes un zapato…-se lleva la mano a la cabeza…

-ya veras déjame contarte…sabias que el correo lleva cualquier cosa que tenga una estampilla y dirección…-diciendo como si fuera una maravilla-y ta-da el correo lo lleva a donde sea

-está loca verdad…-entrando al preescolar

En la oficina de Minos una joven peli-roja entra con un zapato en la mano…

-señor Minos el cartero le trajo esto-entregándole el zapato…

Tomando el zapato-gracias...Ross te puedes retirar-observando el zapato y quien se lo enviaba –arissa estás loca…-toma la tarjeta que venía con el zapato y la lee

"**Bam! Momento George Clooney…vez el correo es tan emocionante"**

**Arissa**…

-negando con la cabeza-si que estás loca-toma su celular-

En el preescolar….El celular de arissa suena…

-un mensaje de Minos quizá ya se dio cuenta lo maravilloso que es el correo-abre el mensaje y lee

"esta es la manera en que las personas normales se comunican ahora, es fácil, es rápido, y solo te cobran lo justo…y no trae a personas extrañas a dejarme el zapato perdido de mi novia"

Arissa observa su celular molesta

-BWY-

En la oficina de Minos tocan la puerta

-adelante-el peli plata estaba leyendo unos papeles-

Mi gran amigo del alma…que digo mi amigo mi hermano…mi..-fue interrumpido por la voz del oji gris

-que quieres Aiacos…-observándolo-

-sabes…que arissa tiene una amiga muy bonita verdad…y quiero que me ayudes a invitarla a una cita…-con ojitos suplicantes

-…le diré a arissa pero…mañana hoy tenemos una cita importante-arreglado los últimos papeles para poder marcharse

-una cita...-ríe perversamente…-sabes conozco de un buen lugar donde pueden ir después…-

-no…vamos a una cita de esas…es una reunión familiar…y ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde…-saliendo apresurado

-BWY.-

En el departamento, arissa discutía con el cartero….

-no señorita no puedo andar por ahí llevando cosas como esta-señala una pecera

-oh vamos que hay del "ni la lluvia, ni la nieve, ni la oscuridad de la noche"-rogándole al cartero

-la oscuridad me aterra un poco…pero no llevare la pecera lo siento-el cartero se marcha

Suspira-…bien no importa…tendré que enviarle otra cosa…-en eso un peli plata entra

-aun no estás lista…-quitándose el saco

-no aun no…sabes tengo que admitir algo por más que me duela decirlo…-suspira triste

-que...Te sucede…-preocupado se acerca a ella y la abraza…

-puedo haberte dicho que el correo era algo estupendo y maravilloso pero en realidad no lo es…-abrazando a Minos

-vez te lo dije el correo es algo del pasado…ahora cámbiate que tenemos que irnos ya…-le da un beso

-esta bien…-caminando a la habitación

-BWY-

Por fin ha llegado la hora de la cena…lo que Nubia tenía que decir estaba a punto de revelarse

-ya llegamos…por fin…-dice Minos mientras entra apresurado

-si...Por fin veré a mi adorable suegra...-con sarcasmo...Llegan a la mesa donde toda la familia se encontraba

-lamentamos llegar tarde…-se excusa Minos-pero había un tráfico terrible…-

-buenas noches…-saluda la oji azul...-señora karissa...Señor hypnos…-hola Nubia.-abrazando a su cuñada…

-hola arissa cuanto tiempo sin verte –le sonríe…-mira te presento a Aioros…-señalando al joven castaño

Todos toman sus lugares…-y bien que querías decirnos Nubia-dice su padre muy serio

-miren esto es muy importante...-toma aire-Aioros y yo nos vamos a casar…-grita emocionada y abraza a su novio

Los presente se quedan trastornados ante la noticia arissa escupe el vino…Minos se atraganta con la pasta…karissa se queda boquiabierta…hypnos…está a punto de matar a su yerno…Aioros solo ríe nervioso y Nubia está muy feliz

-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR NUBIA-gritan Minos e hypnos al mismo tiempo

-si que nos casaremos ah y se me olvidaba estoy embarazada…-sonríe

A lo que Minos e hypnos reaccionan de mala manera y persiguen al pobre de Aioros por todo el restaurant…

-mi niña ya es todo una mujer y me dará nietos-dice karrisa muy feliz-en cuanto tu pre señorita en estos 9 años aun no me das ni uno-la joven castaña la observa retándola con la mirada…-

-crees que lo lastimen mucho-dice Nubia preocupada-

-no lo creo solo lo perseguirán de aquí al boulevard-dice arissa tomando vino

-si...Pero tu padre se cansara una cuadra antes…ya no es el mismo de antes…-suspira Las dos jóvenes la observan y luego se observan ellas mismas

-BWY-

En el departamento de Minos y arissa las mujeres esperaban la llegada de la turba furiosa que quería matar al joven Aioros

-ya se tardaron mucho…creen que lo hayan alcanzado-pregunta arissa sentada en el sofá

-no lo creo…-en eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a un peli-plata muy cansado y un castaños apunto de un infarto

-estas bien Aioros-pregunta Nubia mientras corre a abrazar a su prometido, mientras Minos llega arrastrándose al sofá.

-no piensas preguntarme como estoy-dirigiéndose a su novia quien solo lo observaba-y bien…-

-oh...te encuentras bien-dice sarcástica ,mientras Minos solo resopla molesto-..Por cierto donde está tu padre.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y la abre la puerta entra el cartero con hypnos a cuestas

-esto les pertenece.-dice el hombre de las cartas-lo encontré y dijo que aquí vive su familia-

Arissa estaba asombrada-es fantástico el correo trajo a tu padre-dice sin salir de su asombro

-si…el correo es maravilloso-tan ilusionado con arissa mientras ambos ríen


End file.
